deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Aries Peltier III
Aries Daniel Peltier III (b. 27 November) is a half-blood wizard and the only son of Aries and Ginevra Peltier (née Potter). Having lived in both Mexico and America, Aries attended Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he was sorted into Thunderbird House. After moving to Britain, he received a letter for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he started his second year after being Sorted into Hufflepuff. Aries quickly developed a friendship with Sirius Leander, whom he was familiar with prior to Hogwarts, and other members of his family and House. During his time at school he was a prefect and captained the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, playing as Keeper. Biography Family Lineage Early Life At some point, he became pen-friends with Sirius Leander, and they wrote letters to each other back and forth. Sirius gradually stopped writing so many letters because he was busy, and rudely told Aries that he had "bigger things to worry about", causing Aries to grow extremely offended. He sent Sirius a cursed hat, which made his ears shrivel up. Later Life Physical Description Personality and Traits Aries was said to be a good qnd true embodiment of the qualities of Hufflepuff House. . Wealthy, friendly, aristocratic despite not being a literal royal—he was depicted as a princely young man. He had a sense of fair play: during a Slytherin/Hufflepuff match, despite his team's victory, Aries immediately offered to replay the match once he found out that his opponent, Sirius Leander, had been feeling ill whilst playing. He appeared as something of a big brother figure to family and fellow housemates such as Odysseus Leander and Philip Potter, offering them advice and helping them with their homework. Despite his pride, Aries could accept when he was wrong, and had no qualms with openly acknowledging it. This sense of fair play and his ability to accept that there were those who were better than him acts as a testament to his nobility and his grace. Arguably Aries's most noble trait was his fierce loyalty to his friends. It was noted that he would go through anything in order to help his friends, thoygh this loyalty would be abused at times. He was generally portrayed as a character with good intentions, juxtaposed with Sirius' self-serving egotism. At first, he remained oblivious to the machinations of his best friend, though later upon discovering it he stood up to him. His constant insistence upon seeing the best in Sirius at times made him appear naive and overly optimistic. But on the occasions when it is most needed, he shows remarkable strength of character, especially in the episode "Sid". He also appeared to possess a strength of character that was not unlike the rest of his family. This came into play when, according to Sirius, Aries had a Beauxbatons girl turning the force of her Veela charm on him while asking him to be her date for the Yule Ball. He refused, for he already had a date. Hence, it could be said that Arie was a man of his word with remarkable inner strength, especially given how he was able to successfully resist the allure of Veela charm (which could be overwhelming) and keep his previously made promise. Besides all this, Aries was modest, telling his father that his victory in the same Slytherin/Hufflepuff Quidditch match had not been a truly fair one. Still, he had a sense of honour for his title at the school. Aries was easily offended (as evidenced by the cursed hat he sent Sirius Leander when they were young) and quick to grow agitated whenever underestimated, suggesting that any blows to his achievements were enough to make him feel inadequate. Aries also proved to be an intelligent individual, judging by his magical achievements and the frequent ploys he assisted Sirius with. Despite him having a mind of his own, Aries usually avoided the spotlight in a different way to Sirius, who liked to take credit for both deeds good and bad. He was courteous and found it easy to make connections with others; Philip described him as a "bit of a teacher's pet". Many students even described him as being "strong and silent", suggesting that he was sensible enough to speak only when it was absolutely necessary. He was disgusted with any prejudice towards Muggle-borns, and did not hold prejudice towards half-breeds; he often acted with creativity and sensitivith not to create advantage, but to create balance. However, one of Aries' most major flaws was his tendency to come across as over-assertive in certain situations. At times he came off as pretentious and could accidentally say offensive or condescending things, and then worsen the situation by trying to explain himself. One instance of this was when he offered to compensate Filemina Gibbs for spending time with him and his friends; she was quick to point out that "paying for her company" made her sound like a prostitute. According to Persia Potter, Aries was stupid with money and didn't care about ruining anyhing in life that wasn replaceable. He thought nothing of handing out or spending lots of it. According to Aries himself, he never seemed to realize the consequences of his actions until too late; he spent a lot of time trying to separate himself from his money, and in some ways felt ashamed of this. Though he tried his best to constantly appear friendly and good-natured, he spent a lot of time. Sirius said that, without him around, Aries was "nothing but a constant ball of resentment", perhaos implying that Aries suffered from anxiety. Nevertheless, Aries found it easy to make connections with others and his linguistic skills meant he could overcome certain language barriers; according to Gwendoline Mortan Aries "could even get the sun to stop and give him the time of day." easilyy distracted but has issues being able to express or simply be who he is inside Aries was also described as an eccentric and passionate boy, who was dedicated to any tasks handedd to him. Aries apparently possessed a streak of pride and independence that didn't allow him to ask others for help, unless as a last resort. He was drifen by a constant need to prove himslf, and enjoyed tacklig challenges and obstacles on his own, mainly because he hought it was "character-building". Harry also seemed to have a bit of an obsessive personality, a trait he sared with Sirius. He was ridiculously nosy and was known for sleuthing around and getting involved in things that did not concern him. According to his mother, he had had countless obssessions with countless hobbies over the hears, all of which he had grown disillusioned with after short periods f times. When he found something that truly interested him, he focused on it itently p pretentious naive weird talkative eccentric e an on a Mission Gansey is the kind of kid with a trust fund so big that he could coast along without doing anything for several lifetimes. But that's just not his style; Gansey has to do something with his life to make it meaningful. Magical Abilities and Skills Possessions Relationships Parents Sirius Leander Etymology Quotes }} Notes Trivia Gallery